All I Desire
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: Safe on a new Earth with the now human Gideon, Rip has a chance of a new life with his best friend at his side once more. Having settled into their lives in National City, the holiday season stirs up bad memories for Rip while an enthusiastic Gideon wants to experience everything related to every holiday and an unusual thief causes trouble for the DEO. Sequel to Left Behind.
1. Thanksgiving

Authors Note: I'm not sure how long this will take to post as I am still writing this at the same time I'm writing other things but I wanted to post the first chapter.

I know it is completely the wrong time of year for Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year but this is where the story went.

Enjoy.

* * *

"No."

"Come on, Rip," Alex followed him through the corridors of the Phoenix, now berthed in the lower levels beneath the DEO, "It's one tiny little favour I'm asking."

He stopped and turned back to her, "I agreed to spend one day a week here to work on the ship. I am not creating a lockdown on it so you can avoid your mother."

"Come on," Alex cried, "I'm begging you. Please don't make me spend all that time with her."

Rip rolled his eyes, "Do you have any idea how much I would like to spend a few days with my mother?"

"You have a mother?" Alex asked surprised, wincing at the dark look he gave her, "I didn't mean it like that. I just mean I thought you were an orphan who didn't know who your parents were."

"I am and I don't," Rip replied with a scowl, "But I was raised by a woman I think of as my mother whom I miss."

Alex nodded thoughtfully before asking again, "Please, Rip. Just create the lockdown for a day. One short day."

"Do you know what Gideon would do to me if I did something that meant both of us missed her first 'family' holiday?" Rip asked dryly, "Especially since you've built this up for her as a time for all the people you love to be together."

Alex grimaced in thought, "Good point. She can be terrifying when she wants to be."

Rip nodded, "Why did you not ask Winn? He's scared of you."

"But he's more scared of J'onn," she sighed, "So, he won't do it."

Rip clapped her shoulder before he went back to work leaving her pouting slightly in annoyance at the failure of her perfect plan.

x

Entering the apartment Rip shrugged off his coat, it was getting cold outside as they reached the end of November. He'd been here almost four months now and was beginning to feel as at ease with the new people in his life that he possibly could.

It had been hard to let his guard down even this much after what had happened with the Legends but recently it had become easier to spend time with the people who had taken Gideon into their family. Somehow Gideon being abducted had developed a rapport between him and Alex, which translated to him feeling more comfortable with Kara, James and Winn.

"Gideon?" he called, sure she'd be home by now frowning when he saw the note 'I'm on the roof' sitting on the table.

Since her abduction Gideon had been careful to let him know where she was so he didn't worry. Grabbing a blanket off the couch Rip headed upstairs to the roof of the building, Gideon seemed to have an inability regarding how to dress properly for the weather conditions.

"Gideon?" he called, stepping out onto the roof wishing he'd put his coat back on.

"I am here, Captain," she called back.

He found her sitting in a corner of the roof looking up at the sky, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars," she told him with a smile, "I miss them sometimes."

Rip sat beside her, "I know. But this is the life we have now."

Gideon nodded, a shiver going through her not surprising him as she was only wearing a t-shirt, "I do not regret choosing to be human," Rip rested the blanket he'd brought with him round her shoulders. She smiled resting against him when he wrapped his arm around her, "I am happy being here with you. I just sometimes think about being out amongst the stars and the sensation of flying through the time-stream."

Kissing the top of her head, Rip sighed, "So do I."

"Are you happy here?" Gideon looked up at him.

Rip paused not sure what his answer was, looking down into her eyes he smiled after a moment, "I'm happy to be with you. That's enough for now."

They sat for a few more minutes before Rip pulled her to her feet, "Come on, it's getting cold."

They headed inside both taking one last look at the stars.

* * *

"This is a torture you dreamed up in retaliation for me not agreeing to do the lockdown," Rip muttered to Alex while he stood looking at the horror in front of him.

"It's a carnival," Alex laughed, "A place to have fun. You might want to try having fun sometime."

Rip frowned at her but didn't get a chance to retort as an excited Gideon and Kara bounded over, both eating candyfloss.

"This is incredible," Gideon said taking another bite of the sweet treat.

"You're going to make yourself sick," Rip noted with a grimace.

Kara stuck her tongue out at Rip, "Don't be a grouch. This is what you do at a carnival. You eat junk food and go on rides."

"Not all of us have the need to fill our bodies with sugar and fat," Rip noted, "Or make ourselves sick on things that spin."

Gideon caught his hand, "Rip, you promised me that you would try to have fun tonight."

Letting out a long sigh Rip grimaced, "You didn't tell me what I was being subjected to."

"Captain," she stepped closer, looking up at him sweetly, "You will enjoy yourself if you try."

He sighed again but couldn't deny her, "Fine."

She beamed at him and Rip allowed Gideon to pull him further into the crowd.

x

Alex wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulders as they followed Rip and Gideon further into the carnival.

"Do you want some of my candyfloss?" Kara offered her sister.

Alex shook her head, "No, thanks."

"This was a great idea," Kara grinned, "I love the carnival, especially at this time of year because there's hot cider. Do you want some hot cider?"

"I hate that you can eat and drink whatever you want," Alex said with a grimace, "But hot cider does sound good."

"Should I get one for everyone?" Kara asked pointing to where Gideon was pulling Rip to look at one of the games.

Alex nodded, "That a good idea."

With a bright smile Kara bounced away making Alex laugh at her sister's enthusiasm. This was one of their traditions. Whenever a carnival came to town Kara would drag her along and they'd eat as much rubbish as they could, which in Kara's case was a lot, and rode the rides until they, well Alex, felt sick. Kara had mentioned the carnival to Gideon who found the whole idea of the rides and the food to be intriguing so had persuaded Rip to come.

It always amused Alex how her friend had the man completely and utterly wrapped around her little finger. All Gideon had to do was take his hand, step slightly into him then look up with big eyes and Rip folded like wet tissue paper.

Walking over to join them Alex laughed when a group of kids ran past her all excited to get to the next ride. Her laughter stalled when she saw Rip, the sadness covering his face as he watched the children run around hit her like a hammer.

Kara appeared with the cider and Gideon lit up at the excitement of getting to try something new.

"Rip?" Alex asked concerned moving to his side.

"Tell Gideon I'll be back in a few minutes," Rip told her.

Alex nodded and moved to join the others while Rip walked the other way.

x

Finding the restrooms Rip threw some water over his face taking several breaths. Part of him wanted to head back to the apartment but he had promised Gideon he'd spend the time with her tonight. It had been so many years since he'd lost Jonas, so long that he knew he should be able to be around happy kids again but that knife still twisted in his heart.

Taking a few more breaths Rip forced his pain down before he headed back to Alex, Kara and Gideon who were drinking their cider while watching people trying to win prizes.

"Captain," Gideon smiled up at him when he arrived back at her side, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he assured.

"It's fixed," one of the men playing the game complained before marching past them.

Rip caught Gideon's hand, "Come on. I'll win you a prize."

Picking up the toy gun he nodded to Alex who grabbed the other one, with a slight smile the two of them aimed and began to fire at the targets.

x

Gideon grinned as she carried the large teddy bear towards the Ferris Wheel with Rip at her side. Taking their seats on the ride Rip wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close as they were lifted closer to the night sky.

"There are your stars," Rip whispered to her, "It's the best I can do for you."

Cuddling close Gideon smiled, "They are perfect, Captain."

Rip let out a soft sigh, "Good."

"I'm glad you came tonight," Gideon told him, "And not just because you won me Bernard."

"Bernard?"

Gideon shrugged, "It suits him."

"He belongs to you," Rip rolled his eyes, "Call him what you want."

Gideon nudged him slightly, "As I was saying, I'm glad you came. I know this is not your idea of fun."

Rip was silent for several minutes before he hugged her close pressing a kiss to her temple, "It's not but I like seeing you enjoying yourself."

She smiled cuddling close to him not seeing the sadness in his eyes as he watched the families below them.

* * *

"Hi, Mom," Alex greeted when she opened the door to her apartment.

Eliza Danvers smiled wrapping her daughter in her arms, "It's so good to see you, sweetheart. You're looking good."

"How was your drive here?" Alex drew her inside.

"Good," Eliza told her, "For once I didn't get caught in traffic or stuck behind a truck crawling along the road."

Alex chuckled, "Well, Kara will be here soon so go get settled and freshened up. I'll call you when she gets here."

Giving her daughter another quick hug Eliza headed to the spare room. Alex took a breath relieved that there was no mention of her lack of relationship or disapproval of her work.

At least not yet.

The door opened and Kara walked in, arms filled with bags and a bright smile on her face, "Is Eliza here?"

"Getting cleaned up," Alex laughed taking some of the bags, "Did you get enough?"

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister before stealing one of the croissants and heading to get some drinks for them all.

"Kara," the happy call made her grin even more and she bounced over to the woman standing there.

"Hi, Eliza," Kara hugged her foster mother.

With a smile Alex started setting out breakfast, happy to have her family together.

x

"I am not creating a lockdown," Rip stated the moment Alex opened the door to him.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I know. I'll be ready in a minute if you want to grab some coffee."

Rip shook his head, "I'm fine."

Alex nodded and disappeared into her room leaving Rip standing staring out the window beginning to wish he'd accepted the coffee. He hadn't slept well the night before, visions of Jonas lying dead before him appeared every time Rip closed his eyes. Thankfully he'd managed not to wake Gideon while he wandered around the apartment trying to tire himself out. He finally fell asleep on the couch around 3am, waking with a stiff neck when he heard the alarm go off in his room.

"Hello?"

Rip was pulled into the room surprised at the voice. He turned to find an older woman with blonde hair and a familiar questioning look standing there.

"You must be Eliza Danvers," Rip offered his hand, "I'm Michael Hunter."

Eliza took his hand and nodded, "Nice to meet you. Who are you?"

"Rip is helping us with some things at the DEO," Alex's voice preceded her coming back in.

"I thought you said your name was Michael?" Eliza asked confused.

"Rip's a nickname," Alex patted his arm, "Let's get out of here so we're not late back and Gideon doesn't kill us."

He waited while Alex turned to her mother.

"We've only got a few things to do today," Alex told Eliza, "I promise we'll be back in plenty of time for dinner. Kara will be back from Cat Co to help you in about an hour and Gideon will be here soon."

Rip quickly added, "Just remember don't let Gideon near fire or knives without supervision."

x

"Hey, did you guys see this?" Winn waved them over when they walked into the DEO.

"What?" Alex asked with interest as she and Rip walked over to his station.

Winn brought up some footage of a hooded man, "Guy walks into a bank and then walks out with a whole load of cash. Look at the people around him."

Rip leaned forward bemused to see all the people in the bank stop and suddenly stare into space.

"A meta-human?" Rip mused.

"It could be an alien," Alex said before adding, "But doing what to everyone?"

"No idea," Winn replied, "I'm waiting for the police reports but they're taking their time."

"Let me know when there's something interesting," Alex told him before turning to Rip, "Please?"

Rip frowned at her, "No."

Alex let out a sigh, "It was worth a try."

* * *

"Eliza," Gideon beamed when Alex and Kara's mother opened the door, "It's so good to see you."

Eliza hugged her, "And you," leading Gideon into the apartment, "I was pleased to hear your memory came back. Though surprised when Alex told me you're no longer staying here."

"When Rip arrived he needed me so I moved to live with him again," Gideon explained with a slight smile, interest dancing in her eyes when she spotted the bowls in the kitchen, "What have you made already?"

Eliza stared a little surprised at the change of topics but before she could ask Kara appeared, "It's complicated."

"It sounds it," Eliza noted looking over at Gideon who was studying everything with interest, "Are they a couple?"

Kara shrugged, "Complicated."

x

Gideon stirred the sauce as Eliza had directed her while Kara chopped some vegetables. She was looking forward to having Thanksgiving dinner with the family who had taken her in.

She knew Rip wasn't looking forward to the holiday season at all and the only reason he was coming to Thanksgiving dinner tonight was for her. He did most of the things that were sociable, or family orientated, for her so she could have the experience.

"That's perfect," Eliza told her, "I think that's all there is we need to do just now. Why don't you sit and watch the parade?"

"I made hot cider," Kara said with a smile, "Do you want some?"

Gideon beamed, "Definitely."

Kara poured them both a mug of the cider before she and Gideon took a seat on the couch to watch the parade.

"Is Rip okay?" Kara asked softly with concern, "He was really quiet last night."

"The carnival just made him a little uncomfortable," Gideon told her friend.

Kara grimaced slightly, "It was nice he came though."

"Honey," Eliza appeared beside them and moved their attention to the TV screen which was showing a car chase downtown.

Kara put her mug down, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Gideon watched her friend change into her Supergirl outfit before flying away to help.

Grabbing a mug of cider Eliza sat beside Gideon who was watching the parade again, "We haven't talked since you got your memory back," Eliza said settling back, "So, tell me how you're doing?"

x

"Winn," Alex called walking into the control centre, "Are you coming? Dinner will be ready soon."

Not turning from his computer screen Winn motioned Alex to look at the screen.

"What?" Alex demanded joining him.

"Look at this," Winn told her, "These are the witness statements from the robbery."

"And what were the witnesses seeing?" Rip asked making them both turn surprised he was there.

"Wow, you're stealthy," Winn said before returning to the original topic, "Every witness statement says that they had some kind of vision and saw absolutely nothing else."

Alex grimaced, "Weird."

"Do they have any clues who the thief is?" Rip asked thoughtfully.

Winn shook his head, "There's nothing on the feed and no one can remember anything about him."

"That's helpful," Alex sighed before clapping Winn's shoulder, "Okay, we can look into this tomorrow. My mom is waiting for us."

Winn grinned and turned off his computer with a flourish, "Let's go eat."

x

Gideon smiled when the door opened allowing Alex, Winn and Rip into the apartment. James had arrived ten minutes before and was helping Kara set the table.

"Good, everyone is here," Eliza said, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Grab a drink and a seat."

Rip stalled when Gideon appeared in front of him, "What?"

"I just wanted..." she hesitated not sure how to ask.

He rested his hand on her arm, "I'm fine."

"You did not sleep much last night," Gideon said softly.

"It was just one of those nights," Rip shrugged, "I get them every so often, you know that."

"Captain..."

"Gideon," Rip stopped her, "I'm okay. I promise. Come on we should take a seat."

She winced slightly before letting him lead her to their seats. Dinner being served distracted her from worrying about Rip for a while.

Gideon joined in the chatter and laughter, noticing Rip said very little throughout the meal. She was surprised that he refused wine with dinner instead drinking water. Sensing her concern Rip caught her hand for a second and gave it a squeeze.

x

Rip excused himself once they finished dinner, refusing dessert to everyone's surprise; they all knew he had a sweet tooth.

"Captain?" Gideon asked concerned as he made his way to the door.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead he gave her a soft smile, "I'm just tired, Gideon. I need to get some sleep. Enjoy yourself."

Without letting her reply Rip bade everyone goodnight and left. Reaching his own apartment Rip stared at the door knowing that he wouldn't sleep unless he drank an entire bottle of whatever he could find. He headed up to the roof to stare at the stars instead because he knew Gideon didn't like him drinking. There was a time he wouldn't have cared what anyone thought, even Gideon but now she was human Rip found it hard to disappoint or upset her.

Sitting on the bench against the wall hidden in one corner he tried to stop his mind focussing on his little boy because he couldn't go down that road just now.

"Hey."

Surprised by the unexpected voice Rip looked up to find Alex standing there, a plate in her hand, "I thought you might want some cake. It's double chocolate."

"Thanks," he took the plate.

Alex took the seat at his side and looked up at the sky, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rip let out a long sigh, "Not really."

"It might help?" she suggested.

He ate the slice of cake before he turned to the woman sitting at his side, "This time of year is just not good. I used to avoid these days. It's easy when you travel in time and then when I ran the Bureau I worked through them."

"And Gideon wanting to experience them all can't make it easy," Alex sympathised.

Rip shook his head, "Thanksgiving, Christmas they're things she never got to be a part of before and now she's human I can't ruin these days for her. She should get the experience."

"And she will," Alex reminded him, "We'll do that for her. You don't have to join us if it hurts too much."

Rip stared at the stars again in silence for a while before he breathed, "It's been over eight years. Jonas has been dead for more years than he was alive."

Alex said nothing knowing there were no words she could give to comfort him.

"I should have created the lockdown for you," Rip told her with a sad chuckle.

Squeezing his shoulder Alex stood, "Go get some sleep."

x

Gideon opened the door to the apartment she shared with her Captain several hours after he left Alex's apartment, hoping he was sleeping but sure he probably wasn't. She knew he was missing Jonas a lot just now. She understood that having all the Christmas decorations and adverts reminding him he was meant to have his family couldn't be helping.

Gideon knocked softly on the door to Rip's room before opening it to check on him.

"You do know it's polite to wait until someone agrees for you to come in," Rip noted lying on the bed.

"You were not answering," she told him.

Rip shrugged, "I want to be alone."

Gideon moved to the bed, "Does that include me?"

"Yes," he turned away from her to lie on his side.

"Then I...I will leave you to sleep," she forced out trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

She left the room and went to make herself some tea, half-expecting him to appear and apologise. He had always talked to her when he was upset or in pain, always confided in her and she wondered what she'd done to make him think he couldn't.


	2. Christmas

It was chaotic as holiday revellers piled in to the bar all in high spirits on the Friday night before Christmas. Rip frowned when he spotted Gideon enter carrying several shopping bags with Alex at her side. He'd returned to the apartment the night before to find it now contained a tree and what looked like a shop's full inventory of decorations.

He knew he shouldn't get annoyed at her, Gideon was simply experiencing the holiday and all its customs but the twinkly lights and mishmash of coloured tinsel in the place he lived was already irritating him.

When they reached the bar Rip was grateful that Deena served them, he couldn't deal with the enthusiasm he could see in Gideon's face. Part of him wanted to just leave and completely avoid the next few weeks but Gideon would be disappointed.

He couldn't disappoint her.

Rip had bought gifts for Gideon as well as those he had become connected to within this new world. Grateful for the Internet as it meant he didn't have to go anywhere near the shops and the crowds that came with them.

"Hey," Alex appeared suddenly at his side.

"Do you not know any other bars to get a drink in?" Rip demanded sharply.

Alex rolled her eyes at him, "Of course I do but Gideon likes to come here to check on you."

Rip let out an annoyed sigh.

"It's who she is," Alex reminded him, "She worries about you. Especially because you work here rather than doing something she deems productive."

Rip rolled his eyes, "My choice."

"Anyway," she quickly changed the subject, "I just wanted to let you know that we're going to Kara's for something to eat if you want to join us when your shift finishes."

"I'm doing a double," he replied shortly.

Alex patted his arm, "I'll let her know."

x

Several hours later Rip frowned when he spotted a man enter the bar very obviously not looking for a drink.

"Deena," he said to the manager, "Call the police."

"What?"

Rip motioned the man walking towards the bar, "We're about to be robbed."

Before she could say anything else Rip walked over to the potential robber, "What can I get you."

A shotgun was shoved in Rip's face, "Give me all the money in the till."

Rip could hear the panicked cries around him but didn't move staring straight ahead, "No."

The man laughed, "Someone's got a death wish."

Shrugging Rip replied, "Not these days."

Grabbing the gun he yanked it pulling the man over the bar, Rip punched him before twisting the gun out of his hands catching him around the neck and dragging him onto the bar.

"Are the police on their way?" Rip asked Deena while holding the struggling man.

She nodded looking stunned.

"Good."

x

Maggie Sawyer stepped into the bar and headed over to where the witnesses were giving their statements.

"Detective," Officer Myers greeted her, "Didn't expect to see you here."

Maggie shrugged, "What happened?"

"Bar tender took offence at being asked for money," Myers laughed, "We got here to find him holding our thief against the bar by the neck with his own shotgun."

Maggie grimaced, "Where is he?"

Myers nodded over to where a man stood looking annoyed. Tall and thin, he had cool blue eyes, light short brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He looked harmless but there was something that set Maggie's internal alarms ringing.

"Mr..." she checked the notes Myer had handed her, "Hunter. Did it not occur to you to just hand over the money? What difference would it have made to you?"

Hunter shrugged slightly, "I don't like guns being shoved in my face."

Maggie hesitated for a moment, surprised by the English accent, she asked, "So before you tended bar..."

He kept his eyes focussed on her, "I moved around a lot."

Annoyed at his answer Maggie grimaced even more when a familiar face suddenly appeared in the crowd, "Excuse me for a minute," she said before moving to the woman, "Kara, this is neither a DEO nor a Supergirl situation."

Her ex-girlfriend's sister frowned slightly, "Michael's a friend."

Without another word Kara pushed past her to the man. They talked quietly before Hunter's annoyed voice came loud enough for Maggie to hear.

"She doesn't need to know about this, Kara."

Kara frowned at him before she turned back go Maggie, "Is there any reason you're detaining the man who stopped a thief?"

With an annoyed frown Maggie shook her head, "The man you caught was responsible for a number of violent robberies over the past month."

"Well it's a good thing I didn't let him get away this time," Hunter stated coldly.

Maggie frowned again before she waved them away, "You can go."

x

Kara linked her arm with Rip's when they left the bar so he couldn't get away from her.

"How did you even know what happened?" Rip demanded as they walked through the streets.

"Winn overheard on the police scanner," Kara replied, "When he realised where the attempted robbery was I came to make sure you were alright."

Rip shrugged, "I'm fine."

"Why didn't you just..."

"I don't like having a gun shoved in my face," Rip cut her off, giving the same answer he'd given the Detective."

"Maggie wasn't happy with you," Kara noted, chuckling slightly.

Rip frowned, "As in Alex's ex-fiancé Maggie?"

Kara nodded.

"Then I think keeping this from both Gideon and Alex would be the best idea," Rip noted.

She sighed before nodding in agreement, "Are you okay?"

"Kara, I am perfectly fine," he told her, smiling at her concern, "I have dealt with much, much worse in my time."

Surprise filled Rip when Kara hugged him; a little awkwardly he patted her shoulder.

"Gideon isn't the only one who cares about you," she told him pulling back, "You need to remember that."

A little taken aback by the young woman's declaration Rip stared at her.

"Are you hungry?" Kara asked with a smile, "We're having dinner at my apartment. Come on."

Unable to do anything else Rip let her move him.

* * *

Gideon smiled when she dropped her two bags at the door of the apartment she shared with Rip. They'd been invited to spend Christmas day at their friends' childhood home by Eliza when she'd visited at Thanksgiving. Rip was reluctant but had agreed, mostly because he didn't want Gideon to spend all the time worrying about him and ruining her holiday.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Rip asked, holding his small bag and looking amused.

Gideon frowned a little confused, "Is it not enough?"

Rip chuckled softly, "I'm teasing."

"Thank you for coming with us, Captain," Gideon told him as her arms wrapped around his waist, "I know this is not something you wish to do."

Resting his head against hers, Rip wrapped his arm around her shoulders holding her close, "But this is your first Christmas and I want to share it with you."

She smiled at him making him smile very slightly back at her.

"Hey," Alex appeared, "Are you ready to go? We still need to pick up Kara and Winn."

"Is James not coming?" Rip asked.

Gideon rolled her eyes at him, "James is visiting Metropolis for the next few weeks."

Alex motioned them to move, "Come on. I want to make it home before lunch."

x

With a relieved sigh Alex, finally, managed to get everyone in the car and they started on the road so they could spend Christmas at home. In the backseat Kara and Winn were regaling Gideon of past holidays and the traditions they had developed over the last few years while Rip sat in the passenger seat staring out of the window. J'onn had decided this year he would remain at the DEO in case anything happened but was going to fly down to join them on the actual day.

The journey was actually not that bad, to Alex's surprise. Rip managed not to snap at the three in the back when they started playing I-spy or started singing Christmas songs but she could see it coming close several times. Not that she blamed him, she felt like crashing the car a few times.

Finally they drew up at the house and Eliza appeared smiling at them. Kara bounded out and hugged her foster mother before Eliza gave both Gideon and Winn a quick hug hello. Rip began to unload the car while Alex greeted her mother.

"Okay," Eliza said as she moved them inside, "I wasn't sure what sleeping arrangements were best so there are two beds in Kara and Alex's old room. I have a double fold out couch in the den and someone can use the couch in the lounge."

"I will share with Rip in the den," Gideon said instantly, stopping him before he could argue, "It would be for the best."

"I don't..."

"Just in case, Captain," she whispered, taking his hand.

Rip grimaced before he nodded.

"I can take the couch," Winn noted.

Eliza smiled, "Alright. Why don't you all get settled while I make lunch?"

x

Rip smiled slightly as he walked through woods near the house Alex and Kara grew up in. It was peaceful to wander through and, despite how cold it was, Rip was content to stay out here for the rest of the day.

He could see how bemused Eliza was by his relationship with Gideon, her insistence that they share the bed especially confused the elder woman but Gideon was right. If he did have a nightmare Gideon's presence was all that would calm him. The things he'd done and seen during his life as a Time Master, everything he'd done after leaving them, the people he'd lost haunted him.

"Hi," Alex said when he turned a corner and found her sitting on a log.

"What are you doing sitting in the cold?" Rip took a seat at her side.

Handing him the bottle of beer she had Alex smiled, "Hiding from my mother."

Taking a drink Rip chuckled, "Driving you crazy already? We've only been here two hours."

"She's in holiday mode," Alex grimaced, "Everything needs to be decorated just right. Gideon's having fun at least."

Rip nodded, "Good. That's what I want."

"You know that your life doesn't have to revolve around her happiness," Alex said softly, "Don't you?"

He shrugged, "Right now being around Gideon when she's happy is the only way I feel anything."

Alex fell silent at his statement taking another drink.

"She's all I have, Alex," Rip continued, "And I fear the day she realises she doesn't need me in her life."

Handing him the bottle again Alex rested her hand on his arm, "That will never happen. You mean the world to her," taking a quick drink she smiled slightly, "You may be bad tempered, irritable, impatient..."

"I get your point," Rip cut her off taking the bottle.

"My point, Rip," she told him with a chuckle, "Is that Gideon loves you because with her you're kind, protective, caring and you do have a sense of humour hidden beneath the scowl."

Rolling his eyes Rip took another drink.

"Gideon isn't the only one who cares about you," Alex reminded him, "We all do despite your best efforts."

Dropping his eyes Rip stared at the bottle in his hands, "I don't want you to."

"What?"

Rip glanced at her briefly before returning his attention to the bottle, "My track record with people is not very good. Abysmal would be a better description. The last group of people I cared about turned on me when I needed them to trust me, probably because I went about it the wrong way. Before them the people I was raised by, who I was programmed to trust from childhood, took my family from me."

When he looked up again Alex saw the pain in Rip's eyes, the deep sorrow that he lived with and he quickly looked away again annoyed at himself for revealing that to her.

Alex checked her watch, "We should head back. Dinner will be ready soon."

x

Dinner was filled with chatter. Kara and Winn keeping up their usual stream of discussion of everything that had happened in the past few weeks while the others joined in occasionally. Alex watched Rip carefully but there were no hints of their discussion earlier.

"Before I left the DEO last night," Winn said, "I saw our friend was back."

Alex turned to him, "The thief who just walks into places and walks out with no one stopping him?"

Winn nodded.

"What did he steal this time?" Alex asked, leaning forward slightly.

"This time he walked into a jewellery store and walked out with thousands of dollars worth of watches," Winn replied with a shrug.

They all frowned in thought.

"Why would he steal watches after robbing a bank?" Rip mused, "And I assume the witness statements were the same."

Winn nodded, "No description of the guy and all witnesses seemed to go into a trance when he walked past him."

"Very intriguing," Eliza noted when she began to clear their plates, waving Rip away when he moved to help.

Alex grimaced, "I'm concerned more than intrigued."

"How about we forget about it until after Christmas?" Kara suggested.

"I agree with that," Eliza brought out their desserts, taking her seat again, "I was thinking we could all go to the Christmas Eve concert in town tomorrow night."

Alex and Kara both nodded.

"That sounds interesting," Gideon said.

Kara squeezed her arm, "You'll love it. The singers are always amazing and the whole place is lit up. And they have lots of different food and drink."

"Which is why Kara wants to go," Winn laughed.

Gideon laughed along with him, "It sounds wonderful, doesn't it Rip?"

He nodded softly, "Sure."

Alex looked at Kara in surprise who shrugged back.

* * *

"Hurry up, everyone. We need to go soon if we want to get a good seat," Eliza called.

Rip pulled his coat on catching Gideon before she left the room they were using.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" Gideon asked worriedly.

Rip frowned at the fact she was only wearing a light jacket, "Where is your coat and scarf?" At her bemused look Rip shook his head fondly, "Gideon, you need to learn how to dress for the weather. It'll be cold so you have to wear layers to stay warm."

Finding the scarf he'd bought her when the temperature started to drop, Rip made sure she was bundled up properly before handing her a pair of gloves.

"That's better," he kissed her forehead, "I don't want you to catch a cold."

Gideon wrapped her arms around his waist resting against him for a few moments before Eliza called for them all again.

"Come on," Rip took her hand, "Let's get to this concert."

x

Rip wasn't quite sure he'd have agreed to come to this if he'd realised that it would be an outdoor concert in the cold. They found one of the picnic tables set out quite close to the stage and Rip couldn't stop his smile at Gideon's joyful face while she stared at the lights, decorations and especially the ice-sculptures. Eliza and Alex brought out several blankets for them to wrap around themselves, Rip found himself with Kara on one side and Gideon on the other.

When the concert began Gideon rested against him while she listened attentively, wrapping his arm around his best friend Rip relaxed accepting some of the hot chocolate Eliza had brought. To his surprise, further into the concert Kara wrapped her arms around his, leaning against his shoulder as well.

He briefly thought how nice this would have been with Miranda and Jonas before forcing the thought away instead focussing on Gideon's look of wonder.

She was so innocent, almost childlike in her enthusiasm and enjoyment at the smallest thing so every new experience was greeted with open arms and pure joy. Rip sometimes wished he could see things the way she did, that he wasn't so jaded but in all honesty he'd never been innocent.

Not after the way he'd grown up.

x

"That was wonderful," Gideon breathed after the concert ended, "The singers sounded beautiful."

"It was," Alex agreed as she helped fold up the blankets again.

Eliza suddenly waved at some people, "Be back soon. I just want to talk to a few people."

When she left them several people called over to Alex and Kara.

"Go," Rip told them, taking over packing away the blankets catching the car keys Alex tossed at him.

Kara beamed pulling Winn with her leaving Gideon and Rip alone. Gideon looked around the park while he put everything back in the car. The lights and the ice-sculptures were breathtaking.

"Do you want to walk round the park?" Rip came to her side again.

Gideon turned and beamed at him, "Yes."

"You're sure you're not too cold?" Rip asked concerned touching her rosy red cheeks.

"I'm sure, Captain," she replied.

He offered her his arm, "Okay, let's go."

Taking his arm Gideon allowed him to lead her through the park and they wandered slowly so Gideon could see everything. The sound of children with their parents came from nearby and Gideon felt Rip stiffen slightly.

"Rip?" she whispered worriedly, "We can go, if you want."

"No," he shook his head, "It's fine." Resting her hand on his cheek Gideon made him look into her eyes, "I'm fine, Gideon," he assured her, "I promise. We still have all the stalls to see."

Squeezing his hand Gideon allowed him to start her moving again.

* * *

Eliza woke early and headed downstairs to get some tea. She could hear voices coming from the den and frowned slightly. She could hear Rip calling a name, fear and panic in his voice just before Gideon's soothing tones came. Peeking through the windows Eliza watched Gideon hold the sleeping man who seemed to be in the throes of a nightmare.

She winced when the younger woman looked up and saw Eliza who quickly gave her a soft smile before leaving feeling guilty at witnessing something that was obviously private.

Heading into the kitchen she made herself some tea surprised when Gideon joined her. Making herself some tea Gideon joined Eliza at the table.

"I'm sorry," Eliza said quickly, "I shouldn't have..."

"It's alright," Gideon assured her, "But please do not let Rip know you witnessed his nightmare. He hates that he disturbs me, knowing you saw would only embarrass him."

"Of course," Eliza reached out and squeezed Gideon's hand, "You're very protective of him."

"Rip lost his family several years ago," Gideon explained softly, "This time of year is very hard for him. He only came with us to celebrate Christmas for me."

"It's clear how much he adores you," Eliza smiled before she squeezed Gideon's hand again, "No need to worry I know nothing. Everyone will be getting up soon. Do you want to help me make the traditional Danvers' Christmas Breakfast?"

x

After everyone had breakfast Eliza herded them into the living room to swap presents. Rip smiled as he watched Gideon pass out all the presents she had bought, she had put so much thought into every gift making sure they were perfect for her friends.

"For you, Captain," she turned to him finally and handed him the beautifully wrapped present she had for him.

Carefully unwrapping he smiled at what he found inside.

"I know how much the coat you 'borrowed' from Jonah Hex meant to you," Gideon said softly as he unfolded the new brown coat, "I managed to find one as similar to it as I possibly could."

Wrapping his arms around her Rip whispered, "Thank you."

"Let's see it on," Alex told him, "To make sure it fits."

Rolling his eyes at her, Rip nevertheless slid the coat on and turned catching his reflection in the window seeing someone he hadn't been for a long time.

Gideon rested her hands on his shoulders smoothing the material, "Perfect."

Forgetting for a moment they weren't alone Rip gently kissed her forehead, "Yes, you are."

x

To Rip's surprise the rest of the day was quite enjoyable. He offered to help Eliza make dinner while the others played one of Winn's computer games which Gideon was quickly banned from playing, J'onn arriving in time to join them for the meal.

After dinner they followed the Danvers tradition of watching a Christmas themed movie while eating dessert. Rip happily sat with Gideon cuddled up with him as they watched a film called 'Scrooged'.

After the movie Rip slipped away while Alex and Kara started tidying away the last of the dishes and headed out to the porch taking a seat on the stairs.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Gideon sat at his side.

He nodded, "Yes. Today wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Your friends are good people."

"Our friends, Captain," she scolded him, "Because they do care for you no matter how you try to make them not."

Changing the subject Rip pulled the small box from his pocket, "I have another present for you."

"You do?" surprise filled her voice. Taking it she slowly unwrapped it finding a jewellery box and gave a soft gasp when she opened the lid to find the rose gold locket sitting there, "Rip, it is absolutely beautiful."

"Turn it over," Rip told her.

She followed his instruction and found the inscription, ' _For my Gideon_ '. Taking it from her Rip fixed the chain around her neck.

"When I came here I was a mess," Rip told her, "I was even more damaged than I had been when I left the Waverider after what happened with Thawne."

"Captain..."

"Let me finish," he cut her off, "Thinking you were gone, I had given up. I know I'm frustrating, I know you wish I'd do more than work in the bar but, trust me, because you're here with me I am so much better than I was back in the other Universe."

Gideon hugged him tightly.

"I am living again," he breathed in her ear, "And that's because of you."

Pulling back Gideon took his hands in hers, "I am always here for you."

Rip touched a gentle kiss to her forehead before he stood and pulled Gideon to her feet, "Alex said something about playing some board games. Will we join them?"

Heading back inside with his best friend, Rip smiled to himself. As long as he had her in his life he was better.


	3. Valentines Day

Author's Note: This is the final part of this story.

Enjoy.

* * *

 _February12_ _th_

"I need a date."

Rip frowned at Alex as he leaned against the wall of the conference room, "Try the Internet."

Alex rolled her eyes at him, "You said you'd help."

"I meant looking through files or going over the witness statements," Rip frowned, "Not being in the field."

"J'onn is only letting me have one person to work on this," Alex reminded him, "I need Winn for surveillance in the van and Gideon is coming with him as a favour to me. Since it's a Valentine's Ball I need a date so I don't stand out."

Rip grimaced, "Why not ask one of the other actual agents to help as a favour?"

"Because all the guys look like agents," Alex reminded him, "And two women, before you ask, will stand out even in this day and age. I want to be able to blend, to be forgettable."

"So I'm bland enough to be forgettable?" Rip asked archly.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Trained to blend in. You know how to dance and you can actually be charming when you want to be. All I need is for you to be there with me while I look around. You don't have to do anything else."

"So, I'm your witless sidekick?"

"I was thinking 'arm candy'," she smirked at him.

Rip glared at her.

Alex took a deep breath, "Please, Rip I need your help."

"Fine," he sighed as she did the one thing he couldn't refuse, "I will be your 'date'."

Patting his shoulder Alex smiled and headed out to sort everything for the mission.

x

"You look very handsome, Captain," Gideon smiled, fixing Rip's tie while he fidgeted slightly impatient. At the frown on his face she scolded, "Stop being grumpy."

"You know I didn't want to do anything like this anymore," Rip said softly, "This isn't the normal life I wanted."

"Captain," she soothed, stroking his cheek, "For the people who have taken us in, this is normal. Besides would you want anyone else to watch over Alex?"

Rip sighed, "You know I hate when you do that, don't you?"

"Do what, Captain?" Gideon asked innocence oozing from her voice.

"Manipulate me."

Wrapping her arms around his neck Gideon smiled at him sweetly, "I have no idea what you mean."

He laughed, "You have been spending far too much time around Alex."

Stretching up she pressed a kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear, "You forget how things used to be before I had a body."

"Actually I remember just fine," he replied, resting his forehead against hers, "You were always manipulative."

Gideon smiled again, "Alex is waiting for us. When we finish tonight I have chocolate ice cream and jellybeans."

"So manipulation and bribery," Rip noted amused.

Gideon chuckled, "Of course, Captain. It was what you have always responded to."

x

Alex finished fixing her hair before trying to put her gun into the small bag she wanted to use. Grimacing that she couldn't take the gun and her phone with her Alex decided to change bags.

"Come in," she called at the knock on her door giving Rip and Gideon a quick wave hello, "I'll be two minutes."

Fixing her bag she turned and gave Rip an admiring look, "Wow, you made an effort for me."

Rip rolled his eyes, "As always, Alex you know how to make me feel good about myself."

She smirked, "Just keeping you in your place."

Before he could retort Gideon jabbed him in the ribs, "What?"

"You have not complimented Alex on her dress," Gideon scolded him.

Alex chuckled giving a small spin showing off her red gown, "Well?"

"You do look lovely," Rip told her sincerely before asking, "Are you ready?"

Grabbing everything she needed Alex nodded, "Let's get going."

* * *

"You're sure this guy is going to show up?" Rip asked softly, taking a glass of champagne off the tray for both of them as they entered the party.

Accepting the glass she shrugged, "According to the information we received there is a distinct possibility. The people attending this party are not only rich but like to show off their jewels."

"Okay, we should mingle," Rip noted, offering his arm to her.

Alex took it and settled a smile on her face, she recognised plenty of people within the room but none knew her as an Agent.

"Dr Danvers," a voice came from behind her making them turn, "It's good to see you."

"Dr Greaves," Alex greeted him with a smile, "It's good to see you," turning to the woman at his side, "And you, Dr Sanders. I read your paper on Synthetic Skin for Burn Victims recently. Incredible work you're doing."

"It's Rebecca remember," the woman said moving and air kissing just at Alex's cheek, "And who is this you've brought with you."

"This is my fiancé, Michael Burns," Alex introduced, surprised that there was not even a slight reaction from Rip at that.

"Congratulations," Rebecca smiled, "Are you another doctor, Michael."

"An engineer," Rip replied, without missing a beat but in a, very convincing, American accent to Alex's surprise, "I'm actually in the process of starting my own company."

They chatted for a few more minutes before managing to move away.

"What is with the accent?" Alex demanded as they moved further in.

"People remember someone with an accent different to their own," Rip replied slipping back into his normal voice, "I wanted to know where fiancé came from?"

"Tell people you're engaged then they're on a specific topic which is easier to control," Alex smiled back at him.

"Did it ever occur to either of you to discuss this before now?" Winn asked in their ears.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Go back to work, Winn."

x

"It's been two hours," Rip noted as they stood next to one of the expensive paintings on display, "Nothing is happening."

Alex sighed in annoyance, "You're right. Okay, one more circuit then we can leave."

Rip nodded and offered his arm again starting them walking through the crowd once more. He felt Alex stiffen suddenly at his side.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Maggie," Alex breathed sadness and longing filling her voice as she motioned to the woman standing talking not far from them.

Rip grimaced, "Not good."

"Especially since she's talking to someone who believes we're engaged," Alex said, her fingernails beginning to dig into his arm.

"It gets worse," Rip replied.

Alex turned to him, "How?"

"I've met her and she knows me as Michael Hunter from the bar," he explained, at her questioning look he grimaced, "Someone tried to rob us just before Christmas."

"What?" Gideon snapped in their ears making both wince.

Rip frowned, "We'll talk about it later, Gideon. Alex, take a breath. She knows what you do so she'll know what you're doing here and why you're telling people we're engaged. It's me that will start her asking questions."

Before they could say anything else Maggie turned, Rip grimaced as Alex's nails dug deeper into his arm.

"Alex," Maggie said softly.

"Hi," Alex forced a smile on her face, "It's so good to see you. You remember Michael, my fiancé?"

"It's good to see you again, Detective," Rip said, catching the surprise in the other woman's eyes at his accent but none showed on her face.

Maggie gave him a smile letting them know they would be answering questions very soon, "You too."

Rip sensed the energy in the room change and conversations seemed to stop all around them. Turning he spotted a man in jeans and a black hoodie walk by just before the voice he never thought he'd hear again called from nearby.

"Daddy!"

Rip slowly turned and stared seeing the boy running towards him through the crowd.

"Jonas?" he whispered achingly.

Jonas reached him, throwing himself at his father and Rip automatically crouched to catch him, "I missed you so much, Daddy."

Tears filled his eyes and Rip held his son close to him, "I missed you too."

Pulling back Rip studied his little boy. The brilliant blue eyes that sparkled with so much life as he grinned with the infectious smile that made Rip feel like the sun was coming up every time he saw it.

"Captain," Gideon's voice came from his side and he turned excited for them to meet suddenly realising his arms were empty.

"Jonas?" he called, looking around panicked that his son was gone, "Gideon, where did he go?"

Eyes wide with sorrow Gideon rested her hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry," she whispered, her arms moving around him as he realised, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"He shows you the one thing you want most of all," Rip snapped, looking up for the first time since the meeting had begun.

"What do you mean?" J'onn asked.

Rip pushed his hand through his hair, "I saw my son, Alex saw Maggie saying she wanted kids, if you read the witness statements it's in every one of them. He shows you what you desire most of all."

Gideon placed her hand on his arm frowning when Rip shrugged it off and began to pace.

"Do you remember anything before you saw..." J'onn hesitated for a moment before continuing, "What you saw?"

Alex shook her head, "I didn't see anything."

"I saw someone enter but I didn't see his face," Rip replied, "Then I heard..." he sighed, "None of us are immune to this. He could walk in anywhere and no one can stop him."

"Rip's right," Winn said, "There is nothing to tell us how he does it."

J'onn frowned, "We need to go over every single one of the crime scenes. Check all the statements and see what we can find. Alex, Rip, I need you to both go over everything you remember."

Rip shook his head, "No," he turned and walked out.

x

"I can't imagine how you're feeling right now," Alex said softly when she sat at his side on the roof of their building.

Rip turned to her taking a drink from the bottle of scotch he was holding, "How did you find me?"

"You're not that hard to track," Alex replied with a shrug.

They sat in silence for several minutes, Rip took several more swigs before he sighed, "I actually thought for a moment he was there. He even felt real."

Alex reached out and took his hand comfortingly.

"I thought I could change it," Rip continued a slight slur to his words, "That I could change the last thing he said to me."

"What do you mean?" concern filled her voice.

Rip dropped his head rubbing his eyes, "I was told I had a month to myself, some time to rest before I was to be sent on a big mission so I went home. Four weeks with my family and Jonas' birthday was in the middle of it, it was perfect. We made so many plans," he let out a snort before taking another long drink.

Alex remained silent refusing the bottle when he offered it to her.

"The bastards called one week in and told me the mission had been moved so my time off was cancelled," Rip shook his head and took another long drink, "When I told Jonas I had to leave he...he..." Rip finished the bottle and flung it at the wall where it shattered into what appeared to be the remains of several other bottles, "The last words my son ever said to me was that he hated me because I was never there."

"Oh, Rip," Alex whispered.

"My son died hating me."

Alex shook her head, "Of course he didn't. Rip, he was a little boy who missed you and was disappointed you had to leave."

"I never told Gideon," Rip continued, his voice a monotone, "I thought I could change it so I never told her."

Alex managed to coax him to his feet, "Come on, you need to get some sleep."

x

Gideon frowned when Alex guided Rip into their apartment.

"I have him, Alex," she said, sliding her arm around his waist to help him, "Goodnight."

Alex nodded and left them as Gideon helped Rip into his bedroom. He mostly managed to undress himself while Gideon fetched some water before he simply fell onto the bed.

"Captain," she crouched beside him.

"I didn't think it would still hurt this much," he cried anguished, "Why does it still hurt this much?"

"Because you loved him," Gideon whispered, sliding her fingers soothingly through his hair, "You are allowed to miss your son."

Rip closed his eyes leaning into her comfort, "He was just so young, so full of life and I can't understand how anyone, even Savage, could look at him then take that away."

Gideon climbed onto the bed beside him, holding him as he grieved wishing she could find a way to take this pain from him.

He'd been doing so well recently after Christmas was over. Rip had taken the New Year's shift at the bar so they'd all headed there to bring it in. At midnight he gave her a very soft kiss along with a smile.

"I know I've not been the best company for the past few months," he'd whispered to her, "It'll be better from now on. I promise."

Holding him, not even two months later, as he sank back into the darkness of his loss Gideon wished she could do more.

* * *

 _February13_ _th_

It had been a long time since he'd woken with a hangover this bad, the searing pain through his skull horribly familiar as he forced his eyes open. Bile rose in his throat and Rip fell out of bed making it to the bathroom just in time to throw up.

"Is that better?" Gideon's soft voice came and he felt her hand gently rub circles on his back.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Her fingers slid into his hair, "Never be sorry for missing him."

Something Rip loved about the fact his best friend was now human was how tactile she was. Rip had never been good with people to begin with, as a child he'd learned not to trust anyone because they were always after something. Then the Time Masters had drilled into him that he was meant to be above a need for anyone else. His mother loved him, he knew this but she was raising him to be a Time Master so physical affection was rare. She couldn't hug them too often because she couldn't let them become used to it.

It was only with Miranda that Rip learned that he was allowed to want someone to touch him and hugging his son was something he had loved more than anything.

Finally feeling his stomach settle Rip scooted back to sit against the wall. Gideon sat at his side entwining her fingers with his.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked.

Rip shook his head, "Just coffee."

Gideon pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I will also get you some painkillers. Then you should go back to bed."

It sounded like the best thing in the world to just go back to sleep but he knew he couldn't because he wasn't the only one who would suffer because of this meta.

"I'm going to have a shower," Rip told her, "Then we'll go to the DEO and help."

"Are you sure?"

Rip nodded, "I want to stop him."

x

Alex was surprised to see Rip walking in with Gideon. His face had the same blank expression she'd seen on it when he'd first arrived. The one he'd had when he stood holding a gun on her.

"Have you had any more leads?" Rip asked without any preamble.

Normally Alex would have made some kind of comment and teased him about his lack of social graces but not today, not after what had happened the day before.

"Nothing yet," she replied, "I'm going over every crime scene."

Rip nodded, "Give me five minutes to get some coffee and I'll help."

"Great," Alex replied.

She watched him talk softly with Gideon for a few moments before he left to get his caffeine fix.

"How is he?" she asked Gideon.

Gideon hesitated for a moment before replying, "Coping. It was his idea to come in today to help."

Reaching out Alex squeezed her friend's hand, "I'll watch over him for you."

Giving her a relieved smile Gideon headed over to join Winn and start working. A few minutes later a cup of coffee was placed beside her without a word and Rip took the seat at her side.

* * *

Gideon sat at her station trying to find something on their mysterious thief getting just as frustrated as everyone else when there was nothing. For about the sixth time in the past hour she looked up to check on Rip, seeing him staring intently at a screen.

The small crinkle in the middle of his forehead told her Rip still had a bad headache but was ignoring it for the moment. Sighing sadly Gideon refocused on her screen.

She could hear J'onn talking with Winn just beside her confused when they stopped mid-sentence. Turning she saw them both staring into space. Worried Gideon stood and looked around the rest of the office seeing everyone in same state.

"Captain?" Gideon called moving to him before turning to the woman at his side, "Alex?"

Fear welled up in her when neither answered, "Please tell me you can hear me."

"They can't," a voice came from behind making her spin. She stared at the man standing there. He didn't look much older than Jax and was dressed in the outfit of the meta-human they had been tracking, "They're both seeing what they want and until I release them that's all they'll see."

Gideon stepped back slightly, "Who are you?"

"That's not important," he shrugged, "What I want to know is why you're not affected."

Staring at him Gideon edged closer to Rip.

"No one has ever been able to ignore my influence," he continued thoughtfully, "Everyone has something they want."

Gideon folded her arms glaring at him, "I have everything I have ever wanted."

"Wow," he said genuinely surprised, "That makes you the most amazing person I've ever met. Even more interesting since you're the one the people who hired me want."

Gideon stepped back further reaching out to Rip, hoping her touch would bring him back but he didn't move.

"Then why did you do everything else?" Gideon asked, buying time as she tried to work out what to do.

He shrugged, "I had to make sure my range would extend far enough so that when I came to get you for my employers I wouldn't have any problems."

"So you're here to take me from my family?" Gideon demanded, anger filling her voice, "Is that why you're here? To take me away from him," she motioned to Rip, "The last member of his family? For what? Money?"

He laughed, "It's for a hell of a lot of money and a chance to get out of this hellhole for good."

"Unfortunately for you, I am staying here," Gideon stated coldly.

He turned and took a gun from the nearest guard, "I'm more than willing to shoot you in the arm. They said bring you but didn't specify you had to be in one piece."

"They didn't tell you why they wanted me," Gideon noted, "Did they?"

He shrugged again.

"Good," Gideon activated the force fields that had been set up around the office, "I am not a thing to be taken. Not anymore."

Her would be abductor bounced off the energy barrier Gideon placed between them, confusion and a little fear covering his face.

"This is what I can do," Gideon stated coldly as she herded him back along the corridor, "Would you like to see what other tricks I have up my sleeve?"

Gideon activated the lasers in the ceiling, sending several pulses out at his feet pushing him further back towards the cells. Gideon closed the field around him until he had no choice but to enter the cell.

"Under no circumstances will I allow anyone to take me from the people I love," Gideon told him, anger filling every word as she stood outside the locked cell, "And I will never allow anyone to hurt them especially in the way you have done. Be thankful that I am the one who is awake and not one of them."

Turning away she activated the pumps and let the sedative gas flow into the cell.

x

Rip gasped when his arms were suddenly empty and Jonas was gone again. Anguish tore through him at the loss once more wincing as he heard cries from all around him. Looking up he saw Alex at his side looking as confused and distraught as he felt.

"It happened again," Alex whispered.

Rip looked around the room and saw everyone looking confused, realising suddenly who wasn't there.

"Gideon?" he called bouncing to his feet and looking around the room, "Gideon?"

"She was here a minute ago," Winn reported, shaking himself and dropping onto his seat to check the cameras.

"I'm here," Gideon's voice came making them all spin to see her walking towards them.

Rip ran grabbing her in a tight embrace, squeezing her tightly as he took several breaths to calm himself.

"I'm fine, Captain," she soothed, "I'm here."

"Can you tell us what happened?" J'onn asked as he, Winn and Alex joined them.

Gideon squeezed Rip's hand, "The meta-human we were searching for is now in the cells. Currently unconscious we may need to keep him that way until we can be sure how his gifts work."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked worriedly.

Gideon nodded, "His gift meant people saw the thing they desired most but I have all I have ever desired."

* * *

 _February 14_ _th_

Gideon woke up confused at the smell of fresh flowers, opening her eyes she found a large vase filled with different coloured roses sitting by her bed. She smiled taking a deep breath of the beautiful flowers.

Getting out of bed she pulled on her robe and headed out the room smiling to find her Captain in their small kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning," she said softly when he turned.

"Morning," he smiled back, "Breakfast will be ready soon."

Taking her seat she watched him closely, she'd been worried he would fall back into a bottle after the events of yesterday but he seemed fine.

"Thank you for my flowers," Gideon said softly when he placed a plate in front of her, "They are beautiful."

He smiled, "I'm glad you like them."

"Why did you give them to me?" Gideon asked confused.

Taking the seat across from her Rip sipped his tea for a moment before replying, "You know its Valentine's Day."

Gideon nodded, "But the definition of this day does not include our relationship."

"No, it doesn't," Rip agreed, "But I thought I would use it to let you know how much you mean to me, Gideon."

She bit her lip softly at his words.

"I know I'm not easy," Rip continued, "Let's face it I never have been but these days especially after everything that happened. You've been by my side throughout it all and I feel I don't let you know enough how grateful I am that you're here."

"I will always be here, Rip," she replied softly.

Rip gave her a smile, "I talked to Alex for some help and today we're going to spend the day doing some of the things you want to try. Then we'll have dinner tonight with Alex, Kara, Winn, James and J'onn, our new family."

Gideon stared at him surprised, she stood staring at him.

"Is that okay?" Rip asked worriedly, smiling when Gideon threw her arms around him.

Hugging him tightly Gideon sighed softly pulling back, "This is why I wasn't influenced by the meta-human yesterday," she murmured, "Because I have all I desire."

"Which is?"

"I am human," Gideon told him, "And I am with you."


End file.
